1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to composite structures joined by bonding materials with enhancing thermal and/or chemical stabilities. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrostatic chuck having two or more components joined by a bonding material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor processing chambers often include parts that are formed by bonding two or more components together with bonding materials to achieve desired properties. For example, electrostatic chucks, used for supporting and securing substrates during processing, usually include a dielectric puck bonded to a metallic base by a thermal conductive bonding material. The bonding materials provide secured connection between different components while providing thermal conductivity and/or electrical insulation. However, the bonding materials can have negative impact on processing, especially when the processes are performed at elevated temperatures or in a hash chemical environment. For example, when exposed to a plasma, a bonding material in an electrostatic chuck may erode and generate particles causing particle contamination in the processing chamber.
Embodiments of the present invention provide apparatus and methods for preventing bonding material erosion and particle generation.